


the living daylights

by mythbusterposey



Series: Drunken Reylo [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Drunk Writing, F/M, Hunger Games AU, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, assassin kylo/target rey, carnies au, caught you masturbating, crown royal apple is my fanfiction inspiration, high school dance, inspired by james bond 'the living daylights', my liver hurts, no dialogue challenge, swearing as a turn on, uber driver kylo/tipsy horny rey, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i think this is like the fifth time i've gotten drunk and started writing reylo (and one ben/poe) drabbles</p>
<p>don't yell at me for not editing this i'm really hungover</p>
<p>enjoy comment which one was ur fave</p>
<p>title from the Ian Fleming short story for James Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	the living daylights

assassin kylo/target rey

 

he'd read the reports back and front, preparing himself for anything. but he could not be prepared for her beauty, radiant and stunning in its simplicity. he sees why the resistance had chosen her as a spy; she was particularly nondescript, and pretty enough to charm her way in or our of any situation she may face. kylo knew he was much the same way. he watched her carry her cello case to and from rehearsals to the operahouse. such a large instrument for such a small woman. over the course of five days he'd watched her enter and exit the large theater. they hadn't been allowed access to the inside, seeing as the Republic across the wall was particularly sympathetic to the Resistance. but kylo watched from as close as he'd dare; those in Ren Division were expected to be nose-to-the-glass about all missions. especially the dangerous ones involving particularly talented resistance snipers being too close to the border. legend had it that she'd taken out over 80 first order officers. but kylo was smarter than to over- or under-estimate her. he knew her. he knew her better than she probably knew herself. she was a sniper, a spy, a lone wolf like himself. he could predict where she would be and why, and god, did he want to be there with her. he knew on some sick and selfish level they could take over the entire country together. but he listened to hux' belligerent voice in his earpiece and focused in on her brilliant smile once more in his crosshairs, waiting to make her his.

* * *

 

Hungry games au

 

more or less, this should have blown up in their faces awhile ago. what with kylo's large wounds becoming infected (and the following fever and near-death scares) and rey breaking her forearm battling a career over water, they should have died near the beginning. but they both had each other, on some level. they shared that same tortured personality of being so alone. he was from district 4 and she from district 10, different worlds. this alliance shouldn't have worked. but fuck the capitol, they were making it work. rey was just as hard a worker as kylo was strong, and that was all that mattered in the long run. her quick thinking in medicine and protection mirrored his skill in brute force and psychological mind games. she did not envy the scars across his shoulders, nor did he covet the burns along her forearms. instead they ignored the looks they gave one another. they talked about how stupid the past capitol romances had been, engineered relationships only ending in death. kylo had been the one to suggest that alliances of the mind were stronger than bonds of the heart. rey had countered that both of them were strong in their own ways, and utilizing the both of them were to their benefit more than their hindrance. he had been very quiet after that. but that night, they'd received a silver parachute carrying almost three kilos of hot hearty stew. it was only once they were the last two, covered in the blood of their enemies, that they truly saw one another. "this is the end, then." he'd muttered, prepared to kneel before her and offer his neck. she had looked at him with hatred and anger, like she sensed his inevitable surrender. "who says?" she smirks, shouldering her quarterstaff. "i'm sure we could wait it out and they'd run out of things to throw at us." she offered him her hand. he only hesitated a moment before taking it. "i'd rather be by your side in hell than alone out there."

* * *

 

Uber driver kylo/tipsy passenger rey

 

when he'd seen the girl standing on the corner in her little black dress and legs that went on for miles, he'd almost let himself get excited. she was the typical kind of pretty, so he thought, big eyes and soft features. whereas he was all features and dark eyes and too-long hair. according to his mother. he leaned over after rolling down the window. "you rey?" he asks her. she nods, a little unstable in her heels. god, he hoped she didn't puke in his van. wouldn't be the first time, honestly. nor necessarily the last. she gets in on the passenger side, muttering an address. the first two minutes of the trip are silent, but when he notices she doesn't just pull her phone out, he decides to start talking. "you have a good night? kinda early to be folding." he observes. "been out since four." her accent interested him almost instantly, save for the slurred tongue. she rubs at her nose curiously. "well did you have fun at least?" he asks. "i suppose. night's young." she shrugs. he nods. they keep looking over at one another every so often, a sort of electric fire between them. he notes her breathing getting a little heavier. damn, that's such a tight dress. he can't afford to stare at her; not at least while he's in the car. he can't wait til she's out so he could ogle her like he wants. her entire self is utterly quenching his desires and burning him up from them. he swears under his breath as he takes the exit on the way to hers. she shifts in her seat. "swear again." she mumbles, a soft pink blush over her cheeks. "what?" "just swear" she whispers. "you like hearing me fuckin swear?" he asks, and watches as she starts squirming in her seat. he continues. "you like hearing me fuckin swear in here, checking out out however the hell much i want? shit, you must be hornier than a wasps nest." he says. "damn, sweetheart." by now she's visibly squirming in her seat, face a bright red and eyes wild with alcohol and lust. and he doesn't want to look away. "you want me to fuckin pull over and say this filthy shit in your ear?" "do it."

* * *

 

Rey finds kylo masturbating

 

there was a disturbance in the force. walking round the finalizer, she didn't quite know how to pinpoint where it was coming from, though she knew it was local. she'd never felt some kind of disturbance like this before, even when those twelve stormtroopers had died in the fire on g-deck last week. this was a different kind of disturbance, a good kind, she knew. she made it to the officers' quarters, where the sense was a tad bit stronger. nobody questioned kylo ren's apprentice wandering around the finalizer, nobody questioned her actions at all, assuming that she was an extension of her master as well, and it was enough of a deterrent for her to be left alone. she wished for some kind of confrontation to tell her to turn back, now, though. when she reached out for her master, there was no connection made. she just followed the disturbance as best she could. she found herself in front of her master's door, worry rising in her chest as she keyed in the access code he gave to her in emergencies. a disturbance in the force behind that door? could constitute as an emergency. she stepped into the foyer, looking around at the dimly lit hallways leading from there. she sensed the feeling coming from behind the last door she checked, surely and certainly his bedroom. a flush came to her face. she could hear nothing from behind the durasteel blast doors, but she could feel through the force a sound so clear and telling that it made her curious: a breathy moan of her name. she opened the door to the bedroom, and was nearly thrown back (without the force) with the sight she saw. her master kylo ren had his large hand wrapped around his even larger cock, pumping it slowly and almost teasingly. his handsome features were contorted in pleasure, and she could not look away though every instinct told her to run far from here. their eyes met, and an electric feeling coursed between them. a touch would certainly mean a closed circuit. and that was what they both wanted. "Come."

* * *

 

Reylo carnies au

 

it wasn't even the fact they spoke different languages. she was from a completely different  _ world  _ than him. she was a star in his sky, and he was a shadow upon her dreams. she never ceased thinking about her, as he was the knife swallower and she was the woman that walked through fire without blinking. they both bore scars and burns, and healed each other through touch. she longed to tell him it would never work, he ached to break her heart with petty words and excuses. but this border, this wall between them, was more of a fence around them, keeping them together, just chained at separate ends of the yard. they had kicked their bunkmates out. the jakku firewalker and the knifeswallower would be in the same trailer in the caravan. there were to be no arguments. his friends had told him it would never work, there would be no communication. he had told them there was no need. they'd both shared the same feeling. they'd looked at each other and denied the fact they'd just both fell in love. he rubbed burn cream on her feet and calves, and she would make his tea that strengthened his throat and tongue. he almost always tasted like blood, and she almost always smelled like ash. they lived like this, and didn't have a care for whatever else.

* * *

 

poe/ben solo dance au

 

ben was leaning on the wall with his cup of punch, hair slicked back and uncomfortable in his suit his mother insisted he wear. he watched the grinding bodies on the floor with distaste, until he heard the opening chords to one of his favorite songs come on. with a pang of envy, he wished he could be out there with the rest, letting go and dancing along with the beat. suddenly there was a body up next to him, leaning into his arm. "ben solo. you're not dancing." he looked down at his classmate next to him. poe dameron, the coolest guy in school, was commenting on his lonely state. before he had a moment to be offended, poe was plucking the drink from his hand and setting it down on the bleachers, tugging ben to the dancefloor just as the first chorus was starting. ' _ is it real, now? two people become one...i can feel it, when two people become one.' _ of course, ben was a blushing mess unable to think as soon as poe's hands went to his waist, urging him to sway back and forth with him. the song had seemed to pass by in a moment, and by the time ben was registering poe pressed against his chest, another song had started, catching his attention with the lyrics, ' _ well i aint' that special someone, you should spend your life with a fun one, and i'm already yours...'  _ and he guessed he could keep dancing like this for awhile longer.


End file.
